REPTRIBUTION
by Salvo1985
Summary: Sam learns the price for breaking Luna's heart. (anti suna)


RETRIBUTION

"you think you could get away with it, didn't you?" Lincoln growled as he pulled the wool ski mask over his head, he was only in his red undies. an ace savvy tat' on his right forearm, he cocked the pistol in hand. Sam could only stare in utter fear, shaking violently, bruised, beaten. cloth torn, they were in the middle of the woods, out of the city. an hours drive. which luan happily took his brother and then ungrateful whore that sat on her knees before the loud child of 12. "I've warn you, i've fuckin' warn you!" Sam let out a cry out of fear only to be pistol whipped, she felt a tooth fly out, blood seep out of her mouth. "SHUT UP!" he roared! "you had been given your only warning you cunt licking butch!" he draw out a heavy breath as his cold steel blue eyes stared with malice intent.

luan watched mirror of the car, dragging a cigarette. and calmly let the tobacco smoke seep from her lips. luan knew her sister was sensitive, as much as a free spirit she was, she showed signs of low self esteem. only to be encouraged by her parent's love, which was the driving force to confess her feelings for Sam. luan didn't like it. she wasn't a bigot, but she knew when Luna was getting into something she couldn't handle. she was bisexual, thank god. which only meant she can find love else where besides women. and luan knew women were cruel unforgiving creatures. she seen girls like Sam, pretty and and holding self impotence of self image. she also knew Lincoln was in love with Luna. she knew he was protective. and like any brother, he gave Sam the only warning. but she fucked up. she fucked up and she as paying for her crimes against Luna's broken heart. she looked up at the moon. it was blood red tonight. which only meant one thing...someone's gonna die tonight.

Lincoln grab her dirty blonde hair and raised his up pressing the gun under her jaw. "..she gave you everything, her heart, her soul, she told you secrets, her fears. her dreams." he hissed, spitting saliva in her face. "i asked you to do two things, love her, and never break her heart! she loved you, and you turn your back on her" *he stood up and pressed the cold steel of the barrel of the gun on her forehead. "...p-ah-pahleeese..." she whimpered, her eyes looked at Lincoln, begging for his mercy. tears rolled down her cheeks. smearing the mascara. "i have a brother...i have a family...please don't take me away from th-th-theemm" she begin to sob, the binds that held her back felt like fire, they were so tight, every move she made only seem to make them grow tighter and tighter. "please Lincoln, give me a second chance, i'll be good to your sister, i swear to god!" Lincoln held no compassion for her. "No." he said in a rasp voice. "you broke her heart, i'm not letting you near her, and your not gonna live to enjoy the rest of your life." there was a click of the gun. she stared at her, trembling. meeting the young murderer's eyes. "..i'm gonna fix what you've done..." he said with a sneer, then turned into a wolfish grin. "but i'll have to thank you, a woman's broken heart is easy to mold and manipulate..." sam's eyes widen. and she snarled! "you sick fuck!" lincoln glared daggers and licked his chipped buck teeth. "am i, sam? yeah, maybe. maybe being in love with my sister is sick...but i'd never break her heart. i'd never turn my back just because i became suddenly popular. face it, Sammy...you ditched her for another more popular girl."

and it was true. Sam and Luna's relationship was strong at the beginning, they dated, they had dinner at the loud house. the family accepted her, well, his dad hated it. he wasn't too fond of lesbians. thought they were a bunch of men hating assholes. but to Lincoln he tolerated this bitch because he loved Luna enough to let her be happy. but then it all went down hill when she ignored Luna a month ago, blocked her number, blocked her on Facebook, tumblr, Instagram...then one dark rainy school day she came in tears. Lincoln came to comfort her, and learn the horrible truth. Sam used her, they had sex only once in that one month. she used her body, and on top of that, Luna boldly came to Sam and demanded what her damage was. to which Sam gave her an answer by walking to a pretty preppy girl, the popular bimbo and said "sorry Luna, I've found someone else...i'm sorry but your not my type, your too butch for me" and that how it started. she traded Luna for a prettier girl. and Lincoln comforted Luna that night, that night they shared a kiss, that night he made love to her, made her forget Sam, made his declaration and loyalty to Luna.

that was 2 weeks ago. he set in stone what Luna really needed. the only thing now was to get retribution for her broken heart. Sam glared and spoke, "i knew Luna would crawl back to straight men, but to fuck her brother?" she laughed out loud. "that's just fucking sad..." she laughed insanely Lincoln grab her hair and shove the barrel of the gun in her mouth as he knelt down her pressed his body against her and he spoke in a growling voice. "what's sad is women like you, no matter what sex, no matter if your are gay, straight, bisexual, pan, trans...a cheater is a cheater...so when the devil is raping your ass, tell him Lincoln 'log' loud sent you" her eyes widen and tried to pull away, but the 12 year hold shoved the gun further down her throat. making her gag and choke he stared at the trees then pulled the trigger, the gun pulled back releasing the bullet from the chamber. a loud bang, blood sprayed out, gushing out her life's blood, bits and pieces of bone and meat scattered everywhere. her eyes rolled back, her body twitching as it slump forward. he stood up and kicked her lifeless corps onto the ground blood poured out of her mouth. he stared at her for awhile now. before turning and leaving the body. Lisa would take care of the rest, she knew how to clear records, in fact she was already making sure to pin the evidence of Sam's pretty-preppy lover as the main suspect. once he was in the car, luan started up the car, she kissed his lips then looked down at his lower half of his body covered in blood. she looked towards the window and smiled widely. "that must have been a bloody experience" she laughed it up. normally Lincoln was annoyed with her joke. but he laughed softly. and the more he thought about, the harder he laughed til both siblings begin cackling like hyenas as they drove into the night.

Meanwhile slender man walked up to the blood corpse. he turned his head where Lincoln had left, he scratched his own ass with his white bony fingers then looked at Sam's body. he crouch down and tilt his head. then reached and hiked up her shirt and found she wore no bra. fuckin' slut. he grope her expose breast, then looked back and forth. he paused when he saw wendigo standing across from him. shit. he knew he was gonna eat off the meat off this fresh bitch. might as well have his way with her before that asshole decides to have lunch. slender man unbutton his pants and soon pulled then down, he fiddled with Sam's jeans and managed to pulled them down, he took his long thick cock and grab her waist placing it on his lap as he sat on his knees, lining up the cock head before pushing into her pussy. loose. dammit. she got around apparently. but he lean forward and started thrusting wildly. pumping his cock into her body, her body bounce forward lifelessly like a rag doll slender man ignored wendigo who watched intensely. the smell of blood made the spirit even more hungry for the human flesh. slender man huffed and grunt, violating her body, using the corpse like a goddamn fuck doll. it took 8 minutes before he scream pied the bitch he pulled out and stood up, pulling his pants up and zipping it. he stared at the cannibal spirit. heh, enjoy the whip cream fucker. he turned and walked away into the mist of the woods. wendigo towered over the body of Sam. and without hesitation lunged forward and begin to strip her meat off her bones and begin to devour her. god damn, he was starving. he's always starving!

THE END


End file.
